Complicate
by Jung Yunki
Summary: "Tentu, aku mencintaimu nae Dongsaengie. Kau saudaraku" kata Sunggyu ragu menggukir senyum di bibir pinknya.  MyungGyuWooYeol ? / INFINITE couple/ YAOI !
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Complicate**

**Author :** Jung Mingsoo a.k.a Hyuuga Lta (eLtaYeol)

**Main Cast :**  
>- Kim Myungsoo<br>- Kim Sunggyu

**Other Cast :**  
>- Nam Woohyun<br>- Lee Sungyeol  
>- other<p>

**Rate :** T+

**Genre :** Romance(?), Drama, Hurt (?) entah lah tetukan sendiri ya ? *-*

**Warning : BL, YAOI, Shonen-ai, gaje abal, Typo(s) DLL**

Kedua bibir itu masih saling bertautan sejak beberapa menit yg lalu, salah satu namja itu meremas kaos bagian dada namja satunya, tangan itu tadinya untuk menahan namja didepannya namun pupus saat sudah terlena dengan rasa ciuman mereka sekarang. Kim Sunggyu memejamkan mata menikmati ciuman adiknya Kim Myungsoo yg begitu menuntut, lihat betapa betapa rakus dongsaengnya itu melahap bibirnya lalu lidah adiknya yg lihai menginvasi rongga mulutnya, menyentuh semua bagian dalam. "Ugh..." eluh Sunggyu lututnya melemas tak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya, Myungsoo semakin erat memeluk pinggang Hyung tercintanya, hatinya berdesir memarasakan ciuman yg seharusnya terlarang untuk mereka.

"Huft..mkf..ck..Lepft pasft" Sunggyu terbelalak berontak sadar apa yg mereka lakukan adalah 'kesalahan' dan tak seharusnya ia membiarkan ini. Tangan yg masih didepan dada Myungsoo digerakan untuk mendorong lagi namja tampan dongsaeng tersayangnya itu, Sunggyu meringis merasakan gigitan dibibirnya dan sebuah benda lentur masuk kecela ringgisannya. Tenaga Sunggyu masih lemas efek ciuman mereka tapi dia tak menyerah didorong dada sang adik dan mengelengkan kepalanya untuk mengelak ciuman ini, namun usahanya sia-sia saat salah satu tangan Myungsoo mencengkram dagu dan tangan satunya memeluk pinggang semakin erat dan posesif menghapus jarak mereka.

"Kwuf.." eragan berupa permohonan di keluarkan Sunggyu disela ciuman mereka, mata sipitnya memanas, berair, perasaanya campur aduk menbinggungkan bersalah atas kesalahan ini, sedih merasa gagal membiarkan kesalahan ini, benci pada dirinya yg tak bisa menghentikan kesalahan ini, senang ? ya senang bahagia sang adik membalas rasa sayang namun berlebih yg membuat kesalahan ini, dan masih banyak lagi terutama yg terpenting bagaimana tanggapan seluruh keluarga besar KIM ?.

Myungsoo membuka mata saat merasa ada yang basah bukan di tautan bibir mereka namun pipi merona sang Hyung, Hyung cantiknya menangis hal ini sontak menghentikan gerakan bibirnya, "Hah…Hah.. Hahs" nafas Sunggyu memburu meraup semua oksigen di sekitar, mengisi paru-parunya yang kosong.

"Hentih..kan ini Myungsooh !" kata Sunggyu masih dengan nafas tersengal, mendorong namja di depannya kuat walaupun tak berefek apa-apa untuk Myungsoo, namja yang lebih muda 2 tahun dari Sunggyu itu tetap memeluknya malah menengelamkan di ceruk leher Hyung manisnya itu.

"Apanya ? ciumannya ? sudah ku hentikan kan ?" kata bernada santai itu terlontar dari bibir Myungsoo yang kini manyerang leher Sunggyu Hyungnya.

Mata Sunggyu semakin basah di pelakukan seperti ini oleh adiknya, sungguh ia tak mengerti kenapa Myungsoo selalu memperlakukan seperti ini, apa arti dirinya untuk Myungsoo ? bukan kah dia hanya lah Hyungnya Myungsoo ? tapi kenapa hubungannya manjadi seperti ini, ini terlalu….. err 'intim' bukan untuk ukuran saudara apalagi mereka saudara sekandung. Kenapa dongsaeng kecilnya manjadi seperti ini ? apa karna dia terlalu memanjakannya ? apa dia terlalu menyayangi sang adik yang kekukarangan kasih sayang dari orang tua mereka, mungkin hubungan berlebih ini pelampiasan sang adik yang kekurangan kasih sayang.

"Hubungan ini salah saengie… hiks" kata Sunggyu terisak dan air mata membasahi kaos bagian pundak Myungsoo, namja cantik itu lemas dan berhenti berontak, sudah telalu lelah tubuh, hati dan pikirannya, bibirnya yang bengkak karna ciuman adiknya tadi kini semakin bergetar.

"Siapa yang mau menyalah kan ? orang lain siapa yang peduli…. Yang aku tau aku mencintaimu" tegas Myungsoo melepas pelukannya hatinya perih mendegar tangisan Hyung tercintanya di hapus air mata dipipi namja cantik itu, dia tidak suka melihat orang yang ia cintai menangis, ini sungguh menyakitinya.

"Tapi aku Hyungmu dan kita saudara sekandung…" mata sipit sembab milik Sunggyu menatap mata elang Myungsoo, namun tak bertahan lama, selalu begitu ia tak berani menatap sang dongsaeng yang memiliki mata tajam, menusuk dan terkesan dingin sungguh membuat dirinya takut, adiknya selalu bisa mambuat orang salah tingkah dengan hanya pandagan mata elang tajam.

"Jadi seharunya kau mancintai orang lain saeng, aku Hyu-hyungmu" Sunggyu mengatakannya dengan sedikit getar.

Myungsoo mncengkram bahu Sunggyu "Kenapa aku harus mencintai orang lain kalau ada kau di dekatku yang mencintaiku, kau mencintaiku kan ?" pertanyaan yang membuat Sunggyu membeku, apa dia mencintai Myungsoo, dongsaengnya ini ? tentu dia mencintai sebagai saudara, adiknya. Tapi apa iya ?

"Tentu, aku mencintaimu nae Dongsaengie. Kau saudaraku" kata Sunggyu ragu menggukir senyum di bibir pinknya.

"Bukan, kita mencintai sebagai pasangan Gyuyie-ah. Bukan Hyung atau Dongsaeng, saudara atau apalah itu namanya" sentak Myungsoo keras mata elangnya berkilat penuh amarah, Sunggyu bergetar takut melihat sisi dingin sang adik yang jarang di tujukan untuknya, walaupun kesan pertama seseorang pada Myungsoo pertama kali adalah dingin dan menakutkan tapi berbeda saat dia bersama Sunggyu selalu hangat dan ramah penuh kasih.

"Dengar, kau tak perlu menahan cintamu hanya karna pandagan orang lain yang terpenting kita saling mencintai Gyuyie-ah" tatapan Myungsoo melembut kala menyadari ketakutan Gyuyie-nya dia tak mau menyakiti Gyuyienya,

"Anni, sungguh ak-aku hanya mengangap mu Dongsaeng cin-cintaku tak lebih dari itu" Sunggyu mengeleng.

Cengkraman Myungsoo mengeras membuat Sunggyu meringis kesakitan, melihat itu namja bermata elang itu melepas dengan kasar membuat Sunggyu sedikit terhuyung. "BOHONG, sejak kapan kau jadi pembohong ? kau pasti bukan Gyuyie 'ku', kemana Gyuyie 'ku' ?" bentakan itu membahana dia salah satu kamar masion Kim lebih tepatnya kamar Kim Sunggyu, kamar bernuansa putih itu terasa sangat suram malam ini.

"Aku disini saengie, aku Gyuyie-hyungmu" Sunggyu memberanikan diri menatap Myungsoo yang kini rahangnya mengeras, wajah stoic itu semakin menakutkan.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mencintai orang lain, kau pun juga harus begitu, mencin—" perkataan Sunggyu terpotong saat tiba-tiba Myungsoo melemparnya ke Bad king size kamar miliknya.

"Kau mencintai orang lain ? cih.. kau tau tidak pandai berbohong ?" Myungsoo menindih Sunggyu ketakutan menatapnya.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong, berubah menjadi pembohong seperti ini, siapa yang berani merubah Gyuyie-ku ?"

"SIAPA ? SIAPA ORANG ITU ?" Hanya gelengan Sunggyu sebagai jawaban bibirnya terlalu keluh untuk menjawab melihat dongsaengnya mengamuk sungguh menakutkan.

"Jawab aku siapa ?... apa Nam Woohyun yang sudah menghasutmu ? SIAPA ? akan kupastikan akan memberinya 'Pelajaran' kepadanya" Myungsoo mencengkram dagu Sunggyu, menatap wajah ketakutan namja bemata sipit itu mengigit bibir bawahnya, memandang seolah mengatakan Sungguh-aku-tidak-bohong. Sunggyu memang sedang dekat dengan namja bernama Nam Woohyun ini namun mereka hanya sebatas Ketua dan Wakil Dewan Siswa.

"Kau jadi keras kepala dan pembangkang ku pastikan Nam Woohyun mendapat 'Pelajaranya' besok !" desis berbahanya Myungsoo sambil beranjak dari tubuh Sunggyu, dengan cepat namja manis itu bangkit menahan adiknya

"Woohyunie tak ada hubunganya dengan ini" jelas Sunggyu membela teman satu organisasi siswa di sekolahnya, Myungsoo menghentakan tangan Sunggyu kasar

"Cih kau bahkan memiliki panggilan menjijikan untuknya" Myungsoo tersenyum mengejak 'Awas saja kau Nam Woohyun' batin Myungsoo geram kecemburuan memenuhinya.

BRAKK…

Pintu kamar Sunggyu terbanting karna adiknya, di merebahkan tubuhnya kembali dan membalikan tubuhnya menegelamkan wajah basahnya di ranjang kingsize itu. Dia berdoa agar Myungsoo tak nekat seperti sebelumnya, dia tak mau adiknya kenapa-napa dia terlalu menyayangi adik bungsu nya itu.

Pikiranya menuju masa lalu dimana dirinya yang masih 7th dan Myungsoo 5th, dongsaengnya sering menagis karna di tinggal kedua orang tua nya untuk bekerja, mereka hanya tinggal berdua di masion Kim yang besar ini hanya ada pelayan dan pengasuh Myungsoo tapi adiknya itu memecat pengasuhnya dengan alasan Sunggyu bisa menjaganya, jadilah Sunggyu yang mengurus semua keperluan dan tentu kasih sayang yang tidak mereka dapat dari orang tua mereka. Sebagai Hyung dia selalu bersikap dewasa selalu mengerti keadaan orang tuanya yang sibuk terutama adiknya yang kekurangan kasih sayang, Sunggyu selalu memanja nya menuruti semua keingin sang dongsaeng hingga membuat Kim Myungsoo selalu bergantung padanya tak mau jauh dan Sunggyu tak boleh menjauh darinya.

Pernah suatu hari saat dia masih Junior high sekolahnya mengadakan Study camp yang mengharus kan semua peserta untuk menginap 5 hari di villa sewaan sekolah, dan Sunggyu adalah peserta. Tapi Myungsoo melarang keras Sunggyu untuk pergi ataupun menginap disana, tapi Sunggyu yang masih remaja ingin mempunyai keingintauan mengebu akhirnya dia kabur diam-diam dari Myungsoo. Memang dia berhasil keluar dan mangikuti acara sekolahnya, tak lama dia mendapat kabar kalau adiknya masuk Rumah Sakit karna mengamuk menghancurkan kamarnya sendiri dan menyakiti dirinya. Sunggyu sangat menyesal memaksa wali kelasnya untuk pulang, dia terus menangisi kebodohanya melawan adiknya yang memang dari dulu tak bisa di bantah. Sunggyu menangis melihat keadaan dongsaengnya yang seperti mayat hidup saat itu, dia meminta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan membantah apapun permintaan Myungsoo selalu menuruti apapun kemauan Myungsoo dan sejak itu lah 'kesalahan' itu dimulai dan dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia terlalu menyayagi dongsaengnya itu.

* * *

><p>Myungsoo meninggal kan ruang makan begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Hyungnya menyuruhnya untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu. Dia memutuskan untuk naik kereta, tidak seperti biasa dia akan berjalan dengan mengandeng possessive Sunggyu namun kali ini berbeda di hanya sendiri, dia tak mau memakai fasilitas mobil dan supir di masionnya selama ini hanya untuk bersama dengan Sunggyu tanpa ngaguan meraka terbiasa berjalan karna jarak dari masionnya pun cukup dekat hanya 15 menit ber jalan *jiahhh gw sih males jalan segitu #plak*<p>

Myungsoo memasuki gerbang Kyunghee high school yang masih sepi, jelas saja pukul 06.00 masih terlalu pagi untuk jam masuk 06.30 masih ada waktu satujam memulai pelajaran. Dia tanpa peduli memasuki gedung sekolah dan masuk kekelasnya 10 multimedia 2 duduk di tempat paling pojok sebelah jendela. Dia mendudukan diri lalu mengeluarkan Komik Death Note untuk mengisi waktu membacanya dalam kesunyian kelas, satu persatu teman-teman sekelasnya datang sedikit terkejut melihat Myungsoo yang mojok (?) sendirian namun Myungsoo tak peduli kepada mereka, dia hanya menuggu seseorang.

"ANYEONG YEOROBUN~" teriak ceria dua namja, mereka tetawa memasuki kelas Myungsoo, kebiasaan mereka untuk meramaikan kelas. Mereka tertawa mendapat omelan dari teman-temanya yang kaget dengan keributang yang mereka buta

Brakkk….

Myungsoo melempar komiknya segera berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua tujuhannya hanyalah salah satu dari mereka, pandanggan dingin dilayangkan, tujuhanya hanya satu memberi 'Pelajaran' pada namja yang telah merubah Gyuyie-nya.

Bhugh…

Pukulan telak mengenai salah satu pipi dari mereka "Myungsoo-yah, apa yang kau lakukan ?" teriak namja berpipi chubby melihat temanya di pukul Myungsoo padahal mereka baru saja datang bahkan duduk saja belum, Lee Sungyeol namja chubby tadi membantu Nam Woohyun yang tertesungkur dilantai karna pukulan Myungsoo.

"Namoo, gwencanayo ?" Sungyeol bertanya pada Namoo pangilan akrabnya untuk Woohyun dan membantunya berdiri.

"Gwencahana, Choding ?" Woohyun tersenyum mengegam tangan sahabatnya yang memeriksa lembab di sudut bibirnya menyingkirkanya secara lembut, Myungsoo mengepal kan tangan menahan amarah yang masih menumpuk di dadanya.

"Yeol-Hyung menyingkir lah, aku ingin memberi sahabatmu ini Pelejaran" perintah Myungsoo pada Sungyeol

"Mw-mwo ? apa salah Namoo pada mu di—"

"AKU BILANG MENYINGKIR" bentak Myungsoo membahana di kelas mereka, Sungyeol tersentak kaget dan matanya mulai berair, tak pernah ia melihat Myungsoo sekasar itu padanya walaupun sering bersikap dingin, karna mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil bersama hyungnya Myungsoo, Myungsoo hanya mau bersikap lembut kepada orang tertentu temasuk dirinya dan Sunggyu. Rasanya hatinya perih di belah pisau yang tak terlihat secara kasat mata, luka hatinya semakin mengaga lebar di bentak seperti itu setelah lukanya melihat seseorang cintanya tapi tak pernah ada balasan karna teman kecilnya ini mencintai orang lain Hyung-nya Myungsoo sendiri.

"Jangan membentak sahabatku, dia TUNANGANMU" Woohyun menekan kata terahkir dia tidak suka melihat sahabatnya sakit lebih dari selama ini sahabatnya rasakan, dia cukup bersabar menghadapi Myungsoo yang terus menyakiti Sungyeol. "Bukan kah masalahmu dengan ku ? sekarang apa ? pasti Sunggyu-Hyung sudah melaksanakan saranku, eoh ?" lanjutnya menantang Myungsoo.

"Sungyeol tunanganku tak ada urusanya denganmu dan Jauhi Sunggyu-KU" geram Myungsoo mata tajamnya berkilat rahangnya menegang Menahan amarah. "Kau tak tau apa-apa, jangan ikut campur"

"Aku tau semua tentang kalian cinta 'terlarangmu', kau yang menjerumuskan Hyungmu dan kau menyakiti tunanganmu, Sungyeol" pasti sakit menjadi Sungyeol yang menjadi tameng hubungan Myungsoo dengan Sunggyu menghindari kecuriagaan keluarga dan teman, menjadi tunangan hanya status Sungyeol, sedangkan hati dan cinta Myungsoo hanya untuk Sunggyu. Mungkin karna ini hanya perjodohan dari keluarga Lee dan Kim namun tak bisa di pungkiri dia mencintai namja stoic itu, ia tak pernah protes dengan Myungsoo dan Sunggyu yang ia pikirkan hanya bisa bersama dengan cintanya walau bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Dan aku sudah bersumpah untuk membebaskan Sunggyu-Hyung darimu sebelum dia terjerumus terlalu jauh. Apa kau tidak sadar dia Hyung kandungmu, hah ?" Woohyun semakin memojokan namja tampan itu.

Mata elang Myungsoo tertutup sebentar lalu dibuka dengan berbahanya untuk objek pandangnya "Aku tidak peduli, aku mencintainya bukan sebagai Dongsaeng pada Hyung tapi sebagai cinta pertamaku dan orang yang sangat kecintai, jadi ku tegaskan sekali lagi jauhi SunggyuKU"

Sungyeol merasa lemas dan dadanya sesak mendengar kata-kata itu walaupu ia sudah tau kalau Myungsoo mencintai Sunggyu tapi mendengarnyalangsung ternyata lebih menyakitkan, dia remasnya jas bagian dada kirinya seragam hari ini dan menuduk dalam meyembunyikan air matanya tahan lagi dia menangis dalam diam.

"Yeah, CINTA TERLARANG" ucap Woohyun santai tapi ada tekanan di 2 kata terahkir.

BUGH…

BUGH…

BUGH…

Woohyun kembali mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Myungsoo

BUGH….

BUGH….

BUGH… kali ini Woohyun tak mau tinggal diam, dia melawan Myungsoo sama kalapnya. Sungyeol memekik sendiri melihat mereka beradu pukulan, karna semua sudah keluar kelas saat pertengkaran mereka di mulai hanya mereka bertiga di kelas, dengan panic dia menghentikan aksi keduanya yang sudah di penuhi amarah, wajah yang terkenal stoic Myungsoo sekarang benar-benar mengambarkan kemarahan sangat. Sungyeol mencoba menahan tangan Myungsoo yang membabi buta manghajar wajah tampan Woohyun, namun sia-sia dia malah terlempar agak terhuyung kebelakang hampir terjatuh, Myungsoo yang seperti ini mengigatkannya waktu mereka masih kecil waktu Myungsoo marah kepada Sunggyu yang kabur dan kabur untuk Study Camp, padahal dulu ada dirinya disisi Myungsoo tapi tak dilirik sekalipun pikiran berstatus 'tunangganya' itu hanya pada Sunggyu-Hyungnya.

"HENTIKAN" teriak Sungyeol mendorong Woohyun yang memukuli Myungsoo dengan posisi namja 1 tahun di bawahnya itu tersungkur.

Sungyeol buru-buru memeluk Myungsoo untuk menghidari Woohyun memukul namja yang sanggat ia cintai sejak mereka kecil, "Kau BODOH, memiliki cinta TULUS tapi kau di butakan dengan cinta TERLARANG mu itu" ejek Woohyun meludah rasa anyir darah di lidahnya.

"Cukup, pergilah dulu Namoo" perintah Sungyeol sambil terus memeluk Myungsoo menahannya.

"Kau menyadarinya pun, tak pernah bukan ? dia di depanmu, selalu di sisimu tapi melirikpun kau tidak, kau tau kenapa ? itu karna KAU EGOIS" Woohyun terus membeo tak mengidahkan perintah Sungyeol.

"Dari dulu Sungyeol di sisimu dan mencintaimu, ingin selalu besamamu yang mncintai Hyungmu dan—"

"NAMOO PERGI !" teriakan Sungyeol memotong fakta yang dilontarkan Woohyun.

"Lihatlah Sungyeol bagaimanapun dia tunagnan mu yang SANGAT MENCINTAIMU, lepaskan Sunggyu untuk bahagia kalau kau tak mau di angap egois" kata Woohyun sebelum menyambar tasnya yang tadi terjatuh dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sungyeol merengangkan pelukanya merasa tak ada pergerekan Myungsoo, "Gwenchana ? appoyo ?" tanya lembut Sungyeol memeriksa luka-luka di wajah tampan 'tunangannya' pukulan Woohyun pasti keras karna sahabanya itu pemegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo

"Apa benar Hyung ?" tanya Myungsoo tiba-tida

"Mwo ? apanya ?" Sungyeol acuh lebih memilih memeriksa wajah Myungsoo

"Kau mencintaiku ?" pertanyaan Myungsoo membuat pergerakan tangan Sungyeol berhenti memeriksa luka-lukanya.

TBC

Annyeong author abal disini bagi" FF ini lebay… mianhae kalo gaje bgt " ini sebenernya pernah aq post di blog ama FB jadi n perbaikan sana-sini tapi mian kalo gak maksimal untuk typos juga mianhae *DEEP BOW*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** Complicate

**Author :** Jung Mingsoo (eLtaYeol / Hyuuga Lta)

**Main Cast :**  
>- Kim Myungsoo<br>- Kim Sunggyu

**Other Cast :**  
>- Nam Woohyun<br>- Lee Sungyeol  
>- other<p>

**Rate :** T+

**Genre :** Romance(?), Drama, Hurt (?) entah lah tetukan sendiri ya ? *-*

**Warning : BL, YAOI, Shonen-ai, gaje abal DLL**

* * *

><p>Woohyun berjalan sambil meringis-ringis kecil merasakan sakit di wajahnya yang babak belur setelah baku hantam dengan Myungsoo, di mengumpat tidak jelas 'Pagi-pagi sudah sial !' runtuknya. Tujuannya sekarang entah kemana padahal lima menit lagi pelajaran di mulai dia tak mungkin kembali lagi kekelas setelah di 'usir' sahabatnya Sungyeol.<p>

"Woohyunie !" panggil seseorang di belakang Woohyun, dia menoleh dilihat namja bermata sipit itu berlari kecil menghampirinya masih dengan tas di cangklotnya mungkin namja manis itu baru datang.

"Hyung wa—" baru ingin bertanya perkataan Woohyun tepotong.

"Ommona, apa yang terjadi dengan wajah mu" Sunggyu menakup wajah namja yang ia sebut Noona Killer itu untuk melihatnya lebih jelas, membuat dada Woohyun bergemuru senang.

"Kau berkelahi ? dengan sia- ah, jangan bilang ini karna Myungsoo-ie" pertanyaan beruntun Sunggyu pada teman satu angota dewan siswa itu, benarkah perbuatan Myungsoo ? mengingat insiden kemarin malam anak itu mangamuk. "Apa kau membalasnya ?" lirih Sunggyu takut dongsaengnya tersakiti.

"Tentu saja, dia yang mulai" jawab Woohyun datar, tak suka Sunggyu selalu memikirkan adiknya yang arogan dan egois itu.

Greb..

"Mau kemana Hyung ?"

Woohyun menahan tangan Sunggyu yang akan berjalan meningalkannya, "A aaku ingin melihat keadaan nae Dongsaeng !" Sunggyu terlihat sangat panic mengetahui kalau Woohyun melawan berarti, adik kesayangannya itu juga babak belur di hajar namja ini.

"Andwae, tenang saja disana ada 'Tunagannya' dia pasti tak apa-apa" Wooohyun mengeleng sambil mengegam lembut pergelangan tangan Sunggyu.

Air muka Sunggyu berubah, Tunagannya ? Myungsoo ?. Yang pasti adalah Lee Sungyeol namja manis bepipi chubby teman sepermainan dirinya dan Myungsoo aktu kecil.

"Beri waktu mereka berdua Hyung, kasihan Sungyeol"

"Umm…" Sunggyu mengaguk lemah dan menunduk, ada benarnya kata Woohyun lebih baik dia tidak mendampingin Myungsoo saat ada Sungyeol yang kelak menjadi pasangan Myungsoo, dia hanya Hyungnya Myungsoo sekarang dan selamanya bukan ?. kalau dirinya tetap diantara mereka keadaan akan berubah karna ke-egoisan Myungsoo yang tidak biasa ia lawan. Sunggyu melakukan saran Woohyun adalah agar tidak menyakiti namja manis berhati tulus itu, sudah telalu lama dirinya menyakiti namja itu walaupun tidak sengaja, Sungguh dia tidak tau bahwa pertunagan dari 2 belah keluarga Kim dan Lee itu sangat bearti untuk Sungyeol semua ini baru ia ketahui dari Woohyun. Sahabat Sungyeol yang sangat perhatian, tidak seperti dirinya sahabat macam apa dirinya ? yang tidak tau perasaan sahabatnya dari kecil itu. Apa karena mereka tidak pernah sekelas ? berbeda dengan Woohyun yang walaupun baru beberapa bulan bersahabat dengan Sungyeol tapi mereka sekelas.

"Hyung, lihat ! ini sakit loh. Pukulan dongsaengmu keras sekali" kata Woohyun bernada manja, melihat Sunggyu yang hanya diam sambil menunduk diangkatnya tangannya untuk meraih dagu Sunggyu melihat wajahnya.

"Eh ? iya pasti sakit" kata Sunggyu polos memiringkan kepala terlihat imut dimata Woohyun, mengemaskan.

Woohyun seenaknya menarik tangan Sunggyu yang masih ia gengam "Nah karna kau Hyungnya si pemukulku alias Myungsoo, jadi kau harus mengobati ini"

"Eh ? mau kemana ?" tanya Sunggyu binggung tapi tetap mengikuti Woohyun tidak tega melihat wajah babak belur ingin segera mengobati luka Woohyun. Sentuhan lembut Woohyun seakan menghilangkan khawatirnya terhadap Myungsoo.

"Hmm… bagaimana kalau kita bolos dan ke apartemantku" usul Woohyun tiba-tiba berhenti dengan mata berbinar.

"Andwae !, untuk apa ke apartementmu ? di sekolah ada UKS kan ? disana ada obat untuk lukamu itu"

"Gak nyaman lebih enak rumah sendiri Hyung" Woohyun merajuk, mengoyang-goyangkan tangan Sunggyu seperti anak kecil.

"Berhanti berlaku seperti anak kecil, lagian kita ketua dan wakil Dewan Siswa harus memberi contoh yang baik untuk bla…bla…."

"Oke oke kita ke UKS" Woohyun memutar mata bosan berjalan duluan mengacuhkan omelan Sunggyu yang ada di belakanya 'Cerewet, mirip yeoja'.

"Hai kau mendengarkanku kan"

"Sip… nasehatmu sangat bermanfaat untukku" bohong Woohyun tersenyum manis dan merangkul bahu Sunggyu menuju ke Ruang UKS.

Mereka terus berjalan dikoridor yang sepi karna pelajaran sudah dimulai yang berarti semua pengguni sekolah memulai aktivitas belajar mengajar. Berbeda dengan Duo Dewan Siswa ini bukanya memberi contoh yang baik -_-"

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku yang egois ini Hyung ?"

Sungyeol menurunkan tangannya berhenti memeriksa luka Myungsoo, dia binggung mau menjawab apa ? dia mencintai Myungsoo sejak kecil dan alasanya dia juga tidak tau tau lebih tepatnnya dia lupa, itu sudah lama ia rasakan dari mereka masih kecil yang ia tau hanya cinta untuk namja egois ini. Tiba-tiba Myungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya padanya "Hyung jawab !" titahnya memandang mata Sungyeol langsung, Sungyeol terbelalak merasakan hembusan nafas Myungsoo menerpa wajahnya yang memerah.

"Mw-mwo ?" Sungyeol balik tanya padahal harusnya ia menjawab kan.

"Ck.. jawab pertanyaanku tadi, kau mendengarnya kan ?" Myungsoo semakin mendekatkan wajah memarnya sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Reflek Sungyeol mendorong dada Myungsoo lumayan keras membuat korban terjungkal sedangkan dirinya bediri sambil mendongakan kepalanya menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah "Kita ke UKS yuk obati lukamu !" ajak Sungyeol dengan kepala tetap mendongak dan suaranya terdengar canggung.

Myungsoo berdiri dan memaksa kepala Sungyel kepopsisi normal 'Dasar choding' batinya melihat kelakuan 'tungannya' yang aneh itu kekanak-kanakan, "Aish.. Hyung jawab dulu dan turunkan kepalamu itu !"

Sungyeol menurunkan wajahnya "Eh ?"

Myungsoo kaget melihat namja beberapa centi lebih tinggi darinya, wajah Sungyeol Sudah memerah dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca ingin menagis padahal tadi sudah berhenti menagis walaupun masih bengkak "Kenapa malah nangis ?"

"Ara..Ara aku tidak tanya lagi…. Jangan menagis" Myungsoo walaupun selama ini tak begitu peduli dengan namja yang sudah ditunangkan dengannya ini tetap tidak suka melihat Sungyeol menagis menurutnya Sungyeol sama saja dengan Gyuyie-nya namun ada yang lebih tapi entah lah ? Myungsoo bingung. Sungyeol selalu ada disisi mereka, Myungsoo juga sangat berterimah kasih pada Sungyeol karnanyalah dia dan Sunggyu jadi bisa sedekat sekarang tanpa protes dari namja berstatus 'tunangannya'. Ck.. dia benar-benar egois memanfaatkan Sungyeol.

"Auh.. appo…" rintih Myungsoo berpura-pura kesakitan menyentuh pipinya.

"Eh… Myungie ah waeyo ? appo ? yang mana ?" secara ajaib Sungyeol tadi menunduk diam dan tidak merespon perkataan Sungyeol sama sekali mendongak panic menghapus air matanya Mendekati Myungsoo. Myungsoo tau namja manis itu sejak kecil tak bisa melihat Myungsoo terluka kecil ataupun sakit, bisa-bisa menagis seharian untuknya dan tidak mau jauh-jauh darinya dan sampai-sampai memaksa orangtuanya untuk menginap di masion Kim dan itu sampai sekarang, dan dirinya selalu senag dengan hal itu.

"Aigoo, Woohyun itu kan sabuk hitam, pukulanya pasti menyakitkan" expresi Sungyeol seperti orang kesakitan melihat luka di wajah Myungsoo, terlihat lucu untuk namja pipi chubby itu padahal luka itu bukan miliknya. "Kau tak sebanding dengannya" lanjutnya.

"Ck, jangan memuji sahabatmu itu di depan ku, aku tadi hanya belum sarapan jadi…" ketus Myungsoo entah kenapa dia sangat tak suka 'tunanganya' ini memuji orang lain apalagi diremehkan seperti itu. Tunggu bukan kah dia tak ada hati untuk namja di depannya ini ? apa pedulinya ?.

Sungyeol nyegir melihat Myungsoo yang seperti ini, Myungsoo yang cuek tak akan peduli dengan pujian apapun ini sangat jarang di tujukan oleh namja es ini "Hehehe, baiklah kita obati lukamu lalu izin pulang aku akan masakan mu sarapan"

"Kajja… kita harus cepet sebulum lukamu infeksi dan bla.. bla.. bla" Sungyeol menarik Myungsoo sedikit berlari ini adalah moment langkah untuknya bisa ada sedikit perhatian oleh Myungsoo tanpa Sunggyu.

Myungsoo menghela nafas melihat Sungyeol cerewet dengan luka-lukanya seperti suster rumah sakit, dia memang sedikit harus lebih aktif bicara dan kreatif(?) kalau sedang bersama Sungyeol tidak seperti bersama Sunggyu yang sedikit berbicara namun dia tidak pernah, Sungyeol yang seperti ini justru meberinya sesuatu yang baru untuknya yang pendiam.

.

.

.

.

Myungsoo masih pasrah saat Sungyeol menarik tangannya melewati koridor sepi dengan sedikit berlari meninbulkan suara berisik karna ketukan sepatu mereka yang beradu dengan lantai keramik.

Rahang mengeras Myungsoo melihat dua namja di belokan menuju UKS, walaupun dari belakang dia biasa mengenali salah satu namja yang marangkul pundak namja satunya terlihat asik bebincang-bincang. Emosi membucah di kepalanya segera ia menghentakan kasar tangannya dari gengaman Sungyeol dan berjalan cepat kearah meraka dua namja tadi, sedangkan namja manis tadi memagangi lenganya yang sedikit nyeri karna hentakan kuat dan tiba-tiba Myungsoo.

SRET…

BUGH..

Tarikan bahu dan lagi-lagi pukulan telak dilayangkan Myungsoo di wajah tampan Woohyun yang sudah babak belur. Sunggyu belum sempat menolong Woohyun terjatuh pinggangnya sudah di tarik Myungsoo untuk kepelukan adiknya, Sunggyu bisa melihat Sungyeol di balik pundak Myungsoo bahwa namja tinggi nan manis itu memandang mereka terluka dan berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah ku bilang jauhi Sunggyu-KU, dia MILIKU" bentak Myungsoo dengan nada mengema di koridor sepi UKS.

Sungyeol kembali merasakan perih hatinya apa dirinya disamping Myungsoo tidak ada arti apapun ? dia bukan siapa-siapa memang, haruskah dia menyerah dengan usahanya yang bertahun-tahun di pertahan kan dengan sakit hati yang terus-terusan di biarkan mengaga lebar. Di samping Myungsoo bukan mengobati luka di hatinya.

"Cih, kau masih belum sadar juga ternyata. Sunggyu-Hyung bukan MILIKMU dia hanya Hyungmu saudara kangdumu" Woohyun bangkit sambil mengusap darahnya, dia memandang remeh Myungsoo. "Aku tidak percaya lagi dengan kecerdasan mu ? logika saja tidak pernah dipakai" Myungsoo memandang nyalang Woohyun yang semakin menyeringai lebar.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa membedakan cinta dan nafsu, bukan ?"

"Apa maksudmu, Hah ?

"Hahaha, kau bukan mencintainya tapi nafsu. Kau seenaknya menciumnya ganas dimanapun, di gudang, kelas, atap, bahkan di toilet pun kau melampiaskannya pada Hyungmu yang lemah itu hanya sebagian kecil bagaimana kalau di rumah ? dan apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaan Sunggyu-Hyung ? APA PERNAH, KIM MYUNGSOO-SSI ?" mata sipit Sunggyu melebar. 'Bagaimana dia tau ?' batinya entah kenapa hatinya berdetak tidak nyaman, Woohyun mengetahui itu semua membuatnya resah. Bagaimana jika sikap Woohyun berubah padanya dan menjauhinya. 'Aissh.. apa yang aku pikirkan ? memangnya dia menyukaiku ?'

"Kalau kau mencintainya, kau tak akan tega menjadikanya pelampiasan mu. Bukan begitu Kim Myungsoo-ssi ?"

Myungsoo hanya diam memasukan semua perkataan Woohyun dalam otaknya yang encer, memuat semua memorinya bersama Sunggyu.

"Hyung kau janji mengobatikukan ?" Woohyun mencoba melepas Sunggyu dari dekapan Myungsoo, tanpa peduli tatapan berang dari adik Sunggyu itu.

"Ahh.. sakit… Myungsoo sesakh" Sunggyu mengaduh kesakitan dengan pelukan Myungsoo yang terlalu keras.

"Hey kau manyakitinya lepaskan" Woohyun tidak menyerah walaupun Myungsoo berkali-kali mendorongnya, mereka sekarang seperti anak-anak kecil yang berebut mainan.

"AKU BILANG LEPAS KAU MENYAKITINYA" emosi Woohyun mengepalkan tangan melihat orang yang ia cintai tersakiti, cintai ? ya dia mencintai Sunggyu sejak dia memasuki sekolah ini dan perjuanganya menjadi wakil Dewan Murid untuk mendekati Sunggyu yang menjadi ketua Dewan Murid, mengambil perhatian dari namja tertutup itu.

Sret…

Woohyun menoleh ke kiri saat tanganya yg hendak memukul Myungsoo. Sungyeol mengeleng dan mengegam tangannya erat menyalurkan sakit hatinya, Woohyun tau apa maksudnya. Namja manis itu mengigit bibir bawah mencoba tegar walaupun nihil justru Sungyeol sahabatnya yang rapuh dan hancurlah yg ada di mata Woohyun. Amarah Woohyun runtuh

GREB... di peluknya erat Sungyeol mencoba untuk mengambil beban sahabatnya ini hatinya sakit melihat sahabanya hancur "Uljimayo... aku ada untukmu" bisiknya pada Sungyeol yg semakin menangis didadanya mengelus punggung namja choding itu sayang.

"Sungyeol… Woohyunie~" lirih Sunggyu jantung berdenyut nyeri melihat Woohyun memeluk Sungyeol begitu penuh kasih, selama ini Woohyun yg ia kenal hanya belaku manis kepadanya dan hanya untuknya yg selalu menenangkan dirinya dari semua kegalaun hatinya tentang hubungan terlarangnya, hanya Woohyun yg ia 'percaya' di saat dia takut semua mengucilkanya. Perhatian Sunggyu teralih saat merasa tangannya digengam erat oleh adiknya, Sunggyu mendongak melihat expresi Myungsoo, pandangan namja tampan itu sulit di artikan dan menusuk kearah Woohyun yg memeluk Sungyeol 'Apa yg ia rasakan ? apa arti expresinya ?' pertanyan batin Sunggyu .

.

.

.

.

Mobil sport merah yang di kendarai Woohyun melaju santai memasuki halaman rumah minimalis bergaya eropa. "Choding-ah kita sampai" Woohyun merebut perhatian sahabatnya yang sejak tadi diam 'Ini bukan chodingku' batinnya sesak melihat pandangan kosong Sungyeol sahabatnya padahal mereka sudah meghabiskan waktu untuk bermain-main di Game Center tempat favorit Sungyeol agar sahabatnya ini bisa sedikit melipakan incident di depan UKS sekolah mereka kemaren.

"Eh ? kau bilang sesuatu" tanya Sungyeol sedikit tersentak.

"Kita sampai Sungyeoliee~" balasnya lembut membelai helai rambut Sungyeol.

"Ah, hehehe mian baru sadar…. Err aku masuk dulu, ne ?" Sungyeol mencoba menormalkan dirinya, dengan cegiran khasnya dan mengaruk belakang kepala menujukan kesan ceria seperti biasanya.

Srett~

Greeb~

Sebuah tangan menarik Sungyeol hingga posisinya kini kepelukan dada bidang Woohyun. "Wa,waeyo namoo ?" Sungyeol kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Woohyun. Ingin rasanya Woohyun mengambil semua kesedihan itu dalam diri Sungyeo, namja manis ini terlalu baik dan polos untuk disakiti keceriaan yang di tujukan Sunyeol tadi justru semakin membuatnya resah itu semua sangat terlihat palsu.

Cup..

Mata Sungyeol membulat merasa benda lembut menyentuh dahinya "Woohyunie..?" tanya binggungnya, Woohyun tak kunjung melepar dahinya.

"Kau tak mengajakku masuk ?, biasanya kau menarikku untuk mainkan ?" Woohyun tersenyum jail setelah melepas kecupannya.

"Err~ tumben menawarkan ? biasanya harus di paksa dulu, kajja" Sungyeol menghapus kegugupanya dengan bersikap senormal mungkin keluar mobil merah milik sahabatnya itu.

"Annyeong~~ Ummaaaa ? Umma ?"

"Umma ke supermarket, Hyung" sahut namja cantik yang sedang berada melihat TV.

"Jongieeeeeeeee ?" Sungyeol menerjang sofa memeluk namja cantik itu, meningal kan Woohyun yang berada di belakangnya.

Namja yang di sebut 'Jongie' oleh Sungyeol itu merontah "Hyung ahhh sesak tau ihh" Sungyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya saat namja di depanya mendorongnya padahal dirinya sangat rindu dengan adiknya ini. Yang sudah lama mereka tak bertemu karana adiknya selama ini tinggal di rumah Halmonie-nya Gwangju tepatnya.

"Bogoshipo Sungjongieee" regek Sungyeol duduk di sebelah namja cantik bernama Lee Sungjong

"Hyung disini aku masih dongsaengmu loh, belum jadi Hyung mu" Sungjong bersikap sok cool kontras dengan wajah cantik dan imutnya. "Itu siapa Hyung ?" Sungjong menoleh kebelakang melihat orang yang dibawa Sungyeol.

"Ahh Namo kesini ?" Sungyeol melambaikan tangannya memangil Woohyun menepuk tempat di sebelahnya.

Sungjong memerhatiakan namja tampan itu dari kaki sampai kepala "Dia pacarmu ? bagus kalau kau sudah sadar dan mau meninggalkan Tuan Kim Myungsoo itu" analisa Sungjong melihat Woohyun.

"Kau bicara apa sih ? dia hanya sahabatku" balas Sungyeol sengit tak suka kalau Sungjong mulai membicarakan hal jelek Myungsoo.

"Jadi kau masih mempertahankan perjodohan konyol itu ? aishh Hyuuuung kau iniiiiiii" Sungjong menghentak-hentakan kaki seperti anak kecil berbanding terbalik saat awal tadi.

"Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku" Sungyeol berubah menjadi dingin membuat adiknya terdiam, Sungyeol tanpa kata meninggalkan Sungjong dan Woohyun menuju lantai dua kamarnya.

"Yah ! Choding kenapa aku ditinggal" kata Woohyun sedikit berteriak, menghentikan langkah sahabatnya itu.

Sungyeol menoleh "Akukan memang tak menuruhmu untuk main jadi terserah kau mau apa.." dengan santainya Sungyeol menaki anak tangga.

"Nama mu tadi siapa ? Sungjongie ?" tanya Woohyun tiba-tiba saat memandang adik sahabatnya itu masih memandang paunggung namja manis itu.

Reflek Sungjong menoleh kesamping saat sadar masih ada orang "Hmm.. ne, Lee Sungjong imnida, Hyung ?" Sungjong memperkenal kan sanga manis yang tidak jauh beda dengan Hyungnya itu.

"Nam Woohyun imnida" Woohyun ikut tersenyum melihat namja di depanya ini sangat mirip dengan Sungyeol cantik, manis, dan sopan.

"Hyung beneran bukan namjachingunya Yeollie-Hyung ?" Sungjong memandang Woohyun penuh harap.

"Anniya, adik manis aku bukan namjachingu Hyungmu" Woohyun terkekeh melihat Sungjong memerah saat di panggil 'adik manis' sama seperti Sungyeol waktu dia goda.

"Kenapa tidak Hyung ? ayolah jadi namjachingu Hyungku.." namja itu merengek lagi.

Wooohyun mengeleng lemah "Aku tidak bisa, ada orang yang aku cintai… Hyungmu juga tidak akan mau dia sangat mencintai tunangannya itu"

"Tapi namja itu tidak, dia hanya namja tak tau diri yang mencintai Hyungnya"

"Ku tau hubungan Kim Myungsoo dengan Hyungnya, Kim Sunggyu ?"

Sungjong mengaguk cepat mengigat dulu pernah memergoki Kim brothers saat pesta keluarga Kim dan Lee "Ne, aku pernah melihat mereka berciuman panas di kamar mandi rumah ini" Sungjong sangat marah saat itu dan menyeret Sungyeol, melihat kelakuan dua bersaudara itu. Namun saat melihatnya Sungyeol hanya menatap mereka bosan, menyeret Sungjong kembali dan bilang agar tidak mengagu mereka.

"Ck… Myungsoo benar-benar maniak, apa saja yang dia lakuakan dengan Gyuyie-ku ?" Woohyun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Gyuyie ? Sunggyu-Hyung ? Hyung menyukainya ?" tanya Sungjong penasaran menatap Woohyun dengan mata besarnya.

Woohyun mengaguk bangga "Bekas Myungsoo-Hyung dong" perkataan polos Sungjong membuat Woohyun kaget karna wajah Sungjong yang tanpa dosa mengatakan itu.

"Yah ! dia bukan barang jangan seenaknya bilang seperti itu" Woohyun sedikit emosi melihat wajah tanpa dosa Sungjong.

"Hehehe mian Hyung ._.v" Sungjong melakukan V sigh dengan jari lentiknya.

"Cintaku hanyu untuk Gyuyie gak peduli Myungsoo. Biar dia dengan Sungyeol !"

"Aku tidak rela…. Bantu aku memeisahkan mereka" Pekik Sungjong

**TBC**

**MIANN GAJEE ._.v dan maaf untuk typos waktunya gakk cukup, mian juga belum bisa bales review XC lagi mau UNAS n jadi agak ngebut#malah curhat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Complicate 3**

**Author : Me**

**Main Cast :**  
><strong>- Kim Myungsoo<strong>  
><strong>- Kim Sunggyu<strong>

**Other Cast :**  
><strong>- Nam Woohyun<strong>  
><strong>- Lee Sungyeol<strong>  
><strong>- other<strong>

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Romance(?), Drama, Hurt (?) entah lah tetukan sendiri ya ? *-***

**Warning : BL, YAOI, Shonen-ai, gaje abal DLL**

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah mau pulang Woohyun-ah ?" sapa Sunggyu saat melihat Woohyun sudah membersihkan meja yang biasa mereka berkerja sebagai Dewan Siswa. Sudah berhari-hari Woohyun pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Padahal walaupun tidak ada yang di kerjakan di ruang itu, Woohyun selalu memaksanya untuk sekedar mengobrol sampai sore. Jujur dia senang saat bersama dengan Woohyun walapun saat pulang Sunggyu akan di interogasi adiknya saat pulang.

"Iya, kenapa buru-buru sekali ?" sahut Hoya yang juga salah satu anggota Dewan Siswa.

"Ne, aku ada janji dengan Sungyeol." Kata Woohyun membereskan document-document untuk di masukan kembali kedalam rak yang sudah di atur Sunggyu selaku President Dewan Siswa.

"Sungyeol ? lagi ? aigoo aku tau kalian berteman sangat baik tapi akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kalian semakin..." Dongwoo mengantung kalimatnya. Well dia merasa heran saja mereka sangat lengket akhir-akhir ini.

"Ingat dia sudah punya tunangan, itu Hyung tunangannya." tambah Dongwoo melirik Sunggyu yang masih duduk di mejanya dalam diam.

"Hanya 'tunangan' kan ? belum menikah... aku rasa tidak berdosa kalau merebutnya sekarang." Kata Woohyun santai mengambil ranselnya bersiap-siap pergi.

DEG

Sunggyu tau Woohyun dan Sungyeol semakin dekat selama beberapa hari ini—semenjak kejadian waktu itu—, jujur ia merindukan saat bersama dengan Woohyun yang suka mengodanya dengan gombalan-gombalan ala cassanovanya itu, biarpun waktu bersama mereka terbatas tapi itu sangat berarti untknya. Ia tidak suka dengan keadaan ini ah aniya.. lebih tepanya kedekatan mereka—Woohyun Sungyeol—. Sunggyu seperti kehilangan sosok teman yang menhiburnya saat galau masalah Adik kandungnya Kim Myungsoo. Memang Sunggyu tidak menceritakan semua pada Woohyun tapi namja tampan itu selalu ada saat ia membutuhkan sandaran, membuatnya lega.

"Hush ! jaga bicaramu Woohyun, jangan dengar kan Pohon itu Sunggyu-hyung."

"Eumm ?" Sunggyu tersadar dari lamunannya saat Hoya menyebut namanya. Namja sipit itu memiringkan kepalanya memandang Hoya bingung.

"Jangan ragukan Sungyeol sebagai calon 'adik iparmu', aku yakin Sunyeol sangat mencintai Myungsoo. Dia suka pamer padaku kalau dirinya sudah berkecan dengan adikmu itu. Jadi dia pasti tidak akan mau dengan namja Pohon ini." Hoya terkekeh mengingat kelakuan lucu sahabat barunya itu.

'Kau tidak tau Hoya-yah.' Batin Sunggyu miris karna sesungguhnya Myungsoo justru tidak memperdulikan Sungyeol. Ia sibuk dengan Sunggyu berperan salayaknya kekasih diluar sana yang tidak ada yang mengenali mereka. Bahkan tanpa ragu menciumnya di depan umum dan tentu saja di depan Sungyeol juga. Sekali lagi Sungyeol hanya mengikuti permintaan Myungsoo agar orang tua mereka curiga. Lalu apa yang Sungyeol pamerkan ?.

"Jinjayo ? apa kau tak iri padanya Hobaby ? ayo kita kencan !" ajak Dongwoo tiba-tiba menarik tangan Hoya yang berada.

"Huh ? tidak bisa Hyung sebentar lagi Inguk-hyung akan menjemputku kita pergi ke toko buku." Tolak Hoya halus.

"Inguk lagi ? aishh.. kenapa kalian dekat sekali ? apa kalian pacaran ?" cibir Dongwoo kesal mendengar nama yang dia angap rivalnya dalam merebut hati Hoya pujaan hatinya itu disebut-sebut.

"Pacaran ? Ani, aku hanya membantunya untuk dekat dengan Eunji Oupss... aku kan sudah janji tidak bilang siapa-siapa. Aishh ottokhe ? kalian jangan bilang siapa-siapa nee ? please..." sepertinya Hoya keceplosan dengan panik ia memohon kepada Sunggyu, Dongwoo dan Woohyun yang masih ada disana. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangan memasang puppy eyes mengemaskannya pada namja-namja tersebut.

"Sunggyu-hyung, Dungwoo-hyung, Woohyun-ah pleasee.." mohon Hoya dengan mata berkaca-kaca meresa bersalah.

"Ne, Howon-ah gwenchana kau tidak sengaja pasti Inguk mengerti." Kata Sunggyu lembut lalu membuat gerakan mengunci mulut lalu membuang kuncinya. Membuat Hoya tersenyum lebar.

Sedangkan Dongwoo menyerigai girang, "Aku juga jaga mulut hahaha,"

"Jangan senang dulu Dongwoo-hyung siapa tau itu hanya alasan saja untuk mendekatinya, lebih baik kau segerah menyatakan perasaanmu sebelum terlambat." Tawa Dongwoo seketika berhenti mendengar bisikan Woohyun sebelum keluar ruangan itu. Pikiran dan perasangka buruk Dongwoo terhadap Seo Inguk kembali menyeruak.

"Aku duluan ya Dongwoo-hyung, Hoya annyeong..." tambahnya berpamitan.

"Aishh.."

"Kenapa Dongwoo-hyung ?" tanya Hoya polos. Sedangkan Sunggyu meremas dadanya yang sesak menatap pintu ruangan tertutup. Woohyun sudah tidak memperdulikanya, bahkan untuk sapaan saja namanya tidak disebut namja itu 'Kenapa sesak sekali ?' batinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dug dug dug

Myungsoo mendrible bola santai hari ini latihan rutin tim basket sekolah 2 kali seminggu. "Itu Sungyeol tunanganmu kan ?" sapa seseorang tiba-tiba merebut bola Myungsoo.

"Hmmm ?" Myungsoo mengerutkan dahi memandang sosok tinggi sunbaenya di tim basket Jung Soryong.

"Itu yang disana.." Soryong menujuk kearah seorang namja manis yang sedang duduk di bangku taman tak jauh dari lapangan basket mereka. "Dia menunggumu ? suruh pulang saja kasian kita latihan akan lebih sore 3 hari lagi turnamen." Tambahnya.

Myungsoo masih diam tak menangapi perkataan sunbaenya. Perlahan kakiknya melangkah kearah 'tunanganya' itu baru lima langkah kakinya berhenti melihat seseorang mengendap-ngendap dibelakang Sungyeol, lalu orang itu menutup mata bulat Sungyeol dengan senyum mengoda. Tanpa sadr ia sedikit mendengus berbalik kearah Soryong yang sibuk mengshoot bola ke ring. Dengan gerakan cepat Myungsoo merebut bola Soryong dan dengan kalap meng Shoot kering saat bola tidak masuk, kembali memantul kearahnya. Dia melempar lagi dengan keras membuat bunyi cukup berisik karna tiang ring yang bergetar keras.

"Kenapa dia ?" tanya Jung Daeryong tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Hyung kembarnya melihat kelakuan Myungsoo.

"Mollayo... lebih baik kita latihan ke ring yang satunya." Soryong tau Myungsoo sedang tidak ingin digangu.

.

.

.

.

Sungyeol mendegus kesal lagi-lagi Woohyun dengan seenaknya memaksa dirinya untuk menemanin belanja keperluan bulanan apartement Woohyun, dengan alasan Woohyun tidak tau apa saja yang ia beli untuk keperlian di apartementnya. Itu wajar karna Woohyun baru beberapa bulan tinggal sendiri. sebenarnya kemarin-kemarin mereka sudah berbelan tapi Woohyun bilang masih ada yang lupa belum ia beli jadi mereka kembali berbelanja. Salahkan Woohyun setiap mereka mau berbelanja ia malah mengajak Sungyeol ke game center dan tempat menyenangkan lainnya. Memang Sunyeol ingin melepas penatnya selama ini, ajakan Woohyun seakan melupana semua masalahnya terutama soal 'Pertunangannya'. Apalagi setelah kejadian tempo hari, saat hatinya mulai goyah untuk mempertahankan cintanya pada Myungsoo. Sungyeol sangat mencintai Myungsoo tapi semakin ia mempertahankan cintanya semakin membuatnya sesak. Bagaimana Myungsoo yang tak memperdulikannya yang selalu berada disisinya. Salahkan dirinya yang tak mau jujur dari awal dan tak akan terjebak dan menyakiti perasaannya sendiri. Oh Tuhan berada didekatnya justru menyakitkan.

Tap..

Mata Sungyeol tiba-tiba mengelap, ia meraba matanya yang ternyat tertutupi sepasang tangan.

"Jangan mengoda ku Namo kau sudah telat 30 menit." Sergah Sungyeol bisa menebak pelaku penutup mata.

"Hahaha kau tidak sabar bertemu denganku ya Choding." Kata Woohyun narsis seraya melepaskan tangan kekarnya.

"Yeah, in your dream." Balas Sungyeol sengit. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu jangan bermain-main, Sungjong sendirian di rumah." Tambah Sungyeol.

"Ya, ya, berhentilah mengomel Choding... kau sudah berapa kali mengatakanya padaku tadi. Lagian Sungjong sudah besar ia tidak akan hilang di rumah sendiri." Cibir Woohyun malas.

"Jangan mengomel terus bibir indahmu lebih cocok di cium dari pada mengomel." rayu Woohyun matanya berkedip genit.

"Cih... cium tuh Pohon, sesama Pohon harus saling mencintai(?)." ketus Sungyeol meninggalkan Woohyun yang cengo dengan perkataan Sungyeol.

"Yah, cepatlah !"

"Dasar anak SD."

.

.

.

.

.

Suara-suara berisik dari arah dapur menandakan sedang ada kegiatan disana. Kegiatan yang berhubugan dengan makanan atau seseorang yang sedang memasak disana. Sunggyu sedang memasak seperti biasa ia menyiapkan makan malam. Ia tidak dibantu maid atau membantu rumah tangga lainnya karna Myungsoo adiknya hanya mau di masakan oleh Sunggyu. Rumah besar ini sangat sepi karna Myungsoo hanya mempekerjakan maid setengah hari untuk membersihkan rumah besar ini sedangkan waktu malam tiba mereka hanya akan berdua. Dimana Myungsoo ? sesudah pulang sekolah tadi Myungsoo sudah mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya dan belum keluar sampai sekarang. Mungkin nanti ia akan mengantar ke ruangan adiknya itu. Setelah menata piring dan gelas di nampan yang tentu saja sudah berisi makanan dan air minum. Sunggyu berjalan perlahan menaiki tangga. Setelah itu ia berjalan ke arah ruangan paling pojok dilantai dua tersebut.

Tok tok tok

"Myungsoo-yah, Makan ?" ia mengetuk pelan pintu tinggi berwarna putih itu.

"Masuk." Perintah dari dalam. Dengan hati-hati Sunggyu memegang nampan hanya dengan satu tangan tangan kirinya meraih kenop pintu dan mebukanya perlahan.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Myungsoo saat Sunggyu sudah di depan meja kerjanya. Matanya masih focus dengan laptop hitamnya.

"Makanlah dulu sudah waktunya makan."

Akhirnya Myungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Sunggyu lalu memadang sekilas makanan yang dibawa Sunggyu.

"Aku sibuk." Responya singkat setelah sekian lama diam.

Sunggyu meletakan nampan dimeja kerja Myungsoo yang masih ada space kosong lalu mengambil sumpit dan mangkuk nasi sepertinya ingin menyuapi. "Aku tidak mau kau sakit, kerjalah biar aku menyuapimu." Putus Sunggyu menyuapkan makanan.

Tanpa ragu Myungsoo menerima suapan Sunggyu. Hening tidak ada suara diantara mereka hanya ada suara tombol-tombol keyboard yang di tekan dengan lihai olah Myungsoo.

"Minum," perintah Myungsoo meraih gelas berisi jus jeruk memberikannya pada Sunggyu, setelah makanannya habis.

"Tapi minuman ini—"

"Cepat minum !" kata Myungsoo lebih tegas. Membuat Sunggyu tidak ada pilihan lain selain menurutin perintah adiknya.

"Jangan ditelan." Katanya saat bibir Sunggyu baru menyentuh ujung gelas. Lalu Sunggyu meletakan gelasnya dengan pipi mengembung berisi jus jeruk dengan cepat Myungsoo berdiri dari kursihnya meraih tengkuk Sunggyu meraih bibir tipis Sunggyu.

Oh Tuhan jangan lagi ini salah, tapi aku tidak bisa menolak. Kenapa kau seperti ini Myungsoo-yah ?

Sunggyu memejamkan mata pasrah dengan keadaan membiarkan Myungsoo menyesap bibirnya dan menyedot semua air yang tersimpan dalam rongga mulutnya.

'Woohyun'

Kedua mata namja manis itu terbuka lebar, kenapa hatinya menjeritkan nama itu ? hatinya berdetak keras mengingat kejadia tadi siang, bagaimana Woohyun mengabaikannya. Apa Woohyun membencinya karna tidak bisa tegas kepada dongsaengnya sendiri ?. Dadanya sesak. "Eung..." entah keberanian darimana Sunggyu mulai berontak saat lidah Myungsoo memasuki rongga mulutnya. Saat Myungsoo melepaskan tautan mereka Sunggyu menunduk dalam takut mendapat kemarahan sang adik tapi dia mencoba tegar. Namun lama tak ada yang terjadi Sunggyu memberanikan diri untuk mendongak melihat wajah datar Myungsoo.

"Tidurlah di kamarku malam ini." kata terakhir Myungsoo sebelum beranjak keluar dari ruangannya.

**T.B.C**

****pasti pada tanya mana i thing i'm gonna marry u... aq gak tau nasib itu FF(maaf saya author amatiran) udah baruntung aq bisa lanjut FF ini u.u... mianhamnida... *bow*

semagat nurun bgt TT_TT


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Complicate**

**Author : Jung Mingsoo (Eltania Herokitty Mingbunnysoo)**

**Main Cast :**  
><strong>- Kim Myungsoo<strong>  
><strong>- Kim Sunggyu<strong>

**Other Cast :**  
><strong>- Nam Woohyun<strong>  
><strong>- Lee Sungyeol<strong>  
><strong>- other<strong>

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Romance(?), Drama, Hurt (?) entah lah tetukan sendiri ya ? *-***

**Warning : BL, YAOI, Shonen-ai, gaje abal DLL**

Sungyeol menimang-nimang iPhone pinknya sambil bergumam 'Hubungi ? tidak ?' dengan bibir tebal mengoda miliknya. Namja manis ini sepertinya sedang bingung ingin menghubungi sang 'tunangan' menginggat tadi dirinya diintrogasi seperti pelaku kejahantan kriminal oleh sang Eomma.

* * *

><p>~Flashback~<p>

* * *

><p>Sungyeol melepas helm setelah sampai di depan rumahnya, lalu turun dari motor besar merah milik Woohyun. Mereka baru saja selesai belanja bulanan untuk apartement Woohyun. Yah, walaupun itu hanya alas an awal Woohyun karna kenyataanya meraka lebih banyak bermain-main sampai tidak ingat waktu dan saat Sungyeol meminta pulang hari sudah gelap.<p>

"Ck ! bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku mau pulang cepat, eoh ? dan apa tadi katamu kita berbelanja untuk apartementmu ? ternyata kita hanya membeli sabun muka ! aishh...!"

"Sabun muka itu penting untuk menjaga katampanan wajahku Choding." Tangap Woohyun santai.

"Hei, pohon genit, Apa kau tidak tau yang namanya Supermarket disebelah apartementmu ?" dengan kasar Sungyeol memberikan helmnya pada Woohyun sedikit membuat sang empuh meringis merasa nyeri di dada bidangnya. Tapi namja tampan yang sedang dimarahi itu justru tersenyum senang melihat tingkah Sungyeol. Dia melepas helmnya untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah kesal Sungyeol yang mengemaskan.

"Kau tau orang tuaku pulang har-" Sungyeol menghentikan omelannya saat tiba-tiba Woohyun menakup pipi tembamnya.

"Aku senang Chodingku kembali..." kata Woohyun dengan senyum menawanya.

Cup~

Untuk kedua kalinya kening Sungyeol bertemu dengan bibir indah Woohyun membuat namja Choding itu mematung. "Masuklah, mimpikan aku ditidurmu ya ? kekekeke." Woohyun terkekeh sambil mengacak-acak kecil rambut Sungyeol, kembali ia memakai helmnya, men-stater dan menjalankan motornya meninggalkan Sungyeol yang masih diam mematung mencerna apa yang telah terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Nam pohon bodoh itu ?" lirihnya bingung.

"Lee Sungyeol !"

"Eomma ?" Sungyeol berbalik cepat mendengar suara yang familiar untuknya, dan ternyata tidak salah lagi itu suara yeoja yang telah melahirkanya. "Sejak kapan Eomma disitu ?" tanya Sungyeol gugup.

"Masuk dan ganti bajumu, kau berhutang penjelasan pada Eomma."

"A-arraso Eomma," Sungyeol menunduk melihat wajah keibuan Eommanya berubah datar tanpa senyum hangat yang biasa ia dapat sepulang sekolah. 'Tamat riwayatku. Pasti Eomma melihat Woohyun mencium—kening—ku'

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa ini yang membuat hubunganmu dengan Myungsoo semakin merenggang, Yeollie ?" tanya Nyonya Lee setelah mempersilakan Sungyeol duduk disebelahnya. Nyonya Lee mengelus rambut Sungyeol yang agak memanjang. Menyalurkan kasih sayang seorang ibu, Nyonya Lee selalu ingin menjadi dekat dengan kedua anaknya. Meskipun Sungjong selama ini tinggal dengan Halmonienya tapi Nyonya Lee rajin menyambangi kekediaman ibunya itu. Nyonya Lee merasa khawatir dengan hubungan anaknya dengan calon menantunya yang semakin jarang terlihat berdua. Apalagi Nyonya Lee justru lebih sering melihat anaknya itu diantar jemput oleh Woohyun. Mungkin tadinya Nyonya Lee menganggapnya hal biasa karna mereka baru bersahabat untuk menjadi lebih dekat namun melihat kejadian cium-kening tadi wanita paruh baya itu merasa khawatir dengan tunangan Sungyeol.

"Ani, Eomma kami baik-baik saja." Jawab Sungyeol sambil mengalihkan pendangan matanya dari sorot lembut Eommanya, memperhatikan Appa dan adiknya yang sedang asik bermain catur. Namja chubby itu tau matanya yang tidak akan bisa berbohong.

"Tapi Eomma lihat kau dengan Woohyun semakin dekat saja... Kau tidak berselingkuhkan ?" Nyonya Lee berhati-hati setiap perkataanya.

'Kalau aku berselingkuh lalu Myungsoo apa ? kami hanya status...'

Nyonya Lee menepuk pundak Sungyeol yang hanya diam tak merespon pertanyaanya. "Ah tentu saja tidak Eomma, kami sungguh baik-baik saja." Walaupun kenyataanya ia merasa jarak antara dirinya dengan Myungsoo semakin jauh. Setidaknya dulu ia masih bisa mengobrol sedikit saat di kelas tapi Woohyun akhir-akhir ini selalu menghalanginya untuk melakukan itu. Sungyeol tau sahabatnya itu ingin melindunginya tapi namja pencita kopi ini merindukan 'tunangganya' itu

"Aku lebih suka Sungyeol Hyung dengan Woohyun Hyung dari pada Tuan muda Kim itu." celetuk Sungjong tiba-tiba yang membuatnya mendapat pukulan manis dari Sungyeol.

"Aishh apa sih Hyung, aku hanya ber opini." Desis Sungjong sambil mebenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karna pukulan bantal sofa dari Sungyeol.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan Sungjong-ah, Sungyeol sangat mencintai pangerannya itu. Sudahi saja pembicaraan ini Yeobo yang mempunyai masalah adalah anakmu. Bukankah hubungan yang tidak ada problem akan terasa hambar ? bahkan kita dulu berawal dari permusuhankan ?" goda Tuan Lee mengedipkan matanya kearah Nyonya Lee, membuat yeoja cantik itu merona memukul pelan bahu suaminya yang duduk lesehan dibawahnya.

"Hei, jangan umbar kemesraan didepan anak kecil.." pekik Sungjong lucu. Membuat keluarga Lee itu tertawa.

Sungyeol menghela nafas lega dan sepertinya ia harus segera membicakan dengan Myungsoo, membuat rencana agar hubungan mereka terlihat baik-baik saja. Namja tinggi itu tidak ingin berpisah dengan namja bermarga Kim itu sekarang. Walaupun cepat atau lambat hubungan mereka mungkin akan diakhiri oleh Myungsoo bukan ? karna dirinya hanya tameng untuk menutupi hubungan incest Kim bersaudar itu. Entah sampai kapan, tapi Sungyeol masih ingin menyadang sebagai 'tunangan' Myungsoo yang di mata orang lain akan mengangap mereka sudah saling mencintai, meskipun... kenyataanya hanya dirinya.

* * *

><p>~End Flashback~<p>

* * *

><p>Sungyeol mengeleng lebih baik ia membicarakannya langsung besok. Dan itu bisa menjadikan ini sebagai alasan untuk lebih dekat lagi setelah kejadian waktu itu. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar sahabat pohonnya itu tidak menghalanginya lagi.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan piama, Sunggyu berjalan pelan menuju kamar adiknya yang berjarak beberapa meter dengan kamarnya. Sunggyu menarik nafas dalam saat sampai di depan kamar adiknya. Perlahan tanganya terangkat ingin mengetuk pintu tapi tangannya seperti ada bedan untuk menyentuh pintu kamar sang adik. Sunggyu memang benar-benar tidak bisa menolak permitaan sang adik, yang memang tidak bisa ia tolak.

Tok tok tok..

Sedikit bergetar Sunggyu mengetuk pintu tersebut kepalanya menunduk dalam mengatur nafasnya. Selama ini memang Myungsoo sudah sering mengajaknya tidur bersama. Mungkin jika Myungsoo hanya mengangapnya Hyung mereka akan kelihatan sangat manis, karna terlihat kerukunan dan saling menyanyangi sebagai kakak beradik pada umumnya. Tapi Myungsoo sudah berlebihan mengartikan rasa sayangnya pada Sunggyu sehingga mereka terjebak dihubungan rumit ini. Sunggyu merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah bisa menolak adiknya, bahkan Sunggyu hanya diam saat dicumbu Myungsoo. Memang dia tidak di sentuh sejauh itu. Namun tetap saja ia merasa bodoh membiarkan adiknya menyentuhnya begitu saja. Tapi menolak keinginan Myungsoo sama saja membangunkan iblis dalam diri Myungsoo. Sunggyu tidak takut jika ia yang dipukul atau apapun yang melukainya, tapi Sunggyu takut Myungsoo menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Sunggyu benci melihat Myungsoo terluka, ia sangat mencintai saudaranya itu ya sebatas saudara tidak lebih.

"Masuk, pintunya tidak ku kunci."

Sunggyu menarik nafas dalam sebelum menyentuh kenop itu, dengan perlahan namja hamster itu mendorong pintu kamar adiknya. Dikamar itu memang Myungsoo sudah membaringkan tubuhnya namun mata elangnya belum tertutup ia memandang kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Sepertinya ia sedang berpikir keras, entah apa yang ada didalam kepalanya. Sadar Sunggyu sudah masuk kamarnya Myungsoo memberi kode untuk mendekat padanya dengan menepuk-nepuk space kosong yang sudah ia sediakan untuk Hyungnya itu. Sunggyu menduduki ranjang king size adiknya dengan posisi memunggungi Myungsoo yang sedang berbaring.

"Sunggyu-yah tidurlah disini." Ujar Myungsoo lebih lembut namun tegas, mungkin Myungsoo berkepribadian dingin namun untuk Sunggyu ia tidak akan melakukanya.

"A-arraso." Sunggyu bermaksud mengambil bantalnya untuk sedikit memberi jarak antara dirinya dengan Myungsoo. Namun dengan sengaja dongsaengnya itu meletakan lengan diatas bantal Sunggyu. Sunggyu tau adiknya ingin dirinya mengunakan lengannya sebagai bantal sehingga tak ada jarak diantara mereka. Melihat mata elang Myungsoo memandangnya tajam Sunggyu hanya bisa pasrah membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Nam brengsek itu tidak mendekatimukan Gyuie ?" lengan kekar Myungsoo yang bebas melingkari pinggang ramping Sunggyu membuat sang empuh sedikit berjengit kaget. Bukan hanya karna gerakan tiba-tiba Myungsoo namun juga bisikan yang tepat ditelinganya.

"Ti-dak, dia sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan Sungyeol... Woohyun jarang di ruang dewan siswa di sering pulang lebih cepat sekarang," Sunggyu mencoba berbicara senormal mungkin. Namun Myungsoo bisa mendengar ada nada kecewa disetiap kata yang diucapkan bibir tipis itu.

"Sudah kubilang dihanya namja brengsek, setelah mendekatimu dan menghasutmu untuk menjahuiku sekarang dia mendekati Sungyeol-hyung. Dan menjauhkan kami juga." Sunggyu sedikit merasa aneh Myungsoo bisa berbicara sepanjang itu hanya untuk mengomentari Woohyun ?

"Jadi jangan dengar perkataanya lagi, arra ? dia sudah mendapat korban lain." Lanjutnya

"Apa maksudmu ? dia tidak seperti itu Myungsoo-yah tapi... harusnya kau lebih memperhatikan Sungyeol 'tunanganmu', apa kau tidak khawatir dia berpaling pada Woohyun ?"

"Aku tidak peduli, kau tau tunangan kami hanya status... Yang terpenting kau hanya milikku."

"Tapi-" perkataan Sunggyu saat bibir tipis Myungsoo menutup mulutnya. Menekan kedua bibir mereka.

Tidak ada lumatan berlebih Myungsoo melepas tautan mereka dan merengkuh tubuh Sunggyu lebih erat lalu menutup mata. Sunggyu hanya diam mencoba menutup matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yah ! Lepas dulu aku ingin ke toilet, Namo !"

"Ayo, aku antar sampai toilet." kekeh Woohyun sambil tetap mengengam tangan Sungyeol yang sejak keluar kelas belum ia ini kantin Woohyun tidak peduli dengan pandangan siswa-siswi lainnya yang memandang mereka ada-apa-sih, atau siswi-siswi yang mulai mengosip tentang hubungan mereka yang sepertinya lebih dari sahabat, padahal Sungyeol adalah tunangan dari pangeran es mereka.

Sungyeol mendengus kesal dengan kelakuan Woohyun, kalau begini caranya bagaimana ia bisa berbicara dengan Myungsoo. Dan membicarakan 'hubungan' mereka. Kalau mau jujur ketemu dengan Myungsoo ? Woohyun jelas akan melarang mentah-mentah.

"Kyaa, Andwae! Aku bisa pergi sendiri aku bukan anak kecil !" jerit Sungyeol dengan segala ke-Chodingan-nya(?) dan berusaha melepas gengaman tangan Woohyun.

"Kalian kenapa sih ? kalian jadian ?" tanya Dongwoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan adegan seperti drama danga judul 'Pacar yang Possesive' pikir namja dino itu.

"Jangan sembarangan Dongwoo-hyung aku memiliki tunangan..." sergah Sungyeol sengit. Walaupun bukan tunangan sesunguhnya batinya mencoba tegar.

"Oh woles woles(?) Sungyeol-ah, aku hanya heran kenapa Woohyun tidak mau melepasmu sejak tadi."

"Aku hanya tidak mau sahabatku tersesat." Dongwoo dan Sungyeol memandang Woohyun malas, sebesar apapun sekolah mereka jelas Sungyeol tidak akan tersesat dia pikir Sungyeol sepikun itu apa ? sunguh alasan yang tidak rasional.

"Berlebihan!" komentar Sungyeol Dongwoo bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain Sunggyu merasakan matanya memanas benarkah Woohyun dan Sungyeol... walaupun Sungyeol mengatakan sudah memiliki tunangan tapi Myungsoo tetap tak mengangapnya dan bisa saja mereka backstreet di depan publik tapi pikirnya. Namja bermata sipit baru menyadari rasa suka ah bukan ia yakin ini lebih dari suka, tapi dia sudah mencintai Woohyun. Kenapa dulu selalu menolak saat Woohyun menyatakan cinta padanya ? bukan menolak tapi ia meminta waktu dan bukankah Woohyun berjanji akan sabar menantinya ?. Apa kau sudah lelah menungguku Woohyun-ah

"Kau lihat kan ? mereka bahkan tidak mau lepas sekarang..." bisik seseorang tiba-tiba tepat di telinga Sunggyu tapi tanpa menoleh pun Sunggyu tau siapa pemilik suara alien adiknya, Kim Myungsoo.

"Woohyun iri padaku, dan selalu ingin merebut apa yang kumiliki kau tidak peduli yang penting bukan kau !" Tegasnya sekali lagi seperti semalam.

Dengan mata masih kosong Sunggyu tidak sadar telah di tarik Myungsoo menuju atap sekolah. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Terlebih Sunggyu yang masih belum bisa mengontrol perasaanya. Ia ingin menagis sekarang tapi air matanya seakan tidak mau mendegarkan perintahnya. Myungsoo membuka pintu atap setelah menaikin anak tanga yang terakhir ia menuntun Sunggyu untuk duduk di meja satu-satunya yang ada disana lalu, namja menutup kembali pintu tersebut.

"Kau hanya milikku Sunggyu-yah..." Myungsoo berdiri didepan Sunggyu lalu ia sedikit merunduk menatap intens mata sipit kakanya yang redup dan masih saja kosong yang sepertinya banyak sekali yang menjadi bedan pikirnyanya. Melihat itu Myungsoo merasa miris dangan keadaan sang kakak. Perlahan namja bermarga Kim itu medekatkan wajahnya menautkan bibir pink namja bermrga Kim lainya itu yang masih terkatup rapat. Awalnya hanya menempel dan terus menjadi melumat, Myungsoo seperti mau memakan bibir Sunggyu ganas namun tidak ada respon sama sekali dari sang empuh. Tidak puas dengan itu Myungsoo pun mengigit bibir bawa Sunggyu.

"Akh..."

Tes..

Air mata Sunggyu jatuh juga membuat tautan mereka terasa asin karna derasnya air mata yang Sunggyu tumpahkan. Myungsoo berjengit merasakan Sunggyu mengalungkan tangannya dan mulai membalas ciumannya bahkan hyung-nya ini seperti ingin mendominasinya.

"Eung... hiks.. emmhiks.." desah serta tangis Sunggyu terdengar miris di telinga Myungsoo.

Myungsoo diam merasakan setiap sentuhan bibir Sunggyu, entah megapa hatinya terasa nyeri. Myungsoo mengira-ngira apa Sunggyu melampiaskan semua padanya ?, inikah rasanya menjadi pelampiasan ? apa ini yang dirasakan Sunggyu saat ia menciumnya ? sungguh sangat menyakitkan.

"Myung-" Sungyeol tercekat saat akan memanggil 'tunanggan'nya yang sedang berciuman panas didepanya tepat.

* * *

><p>T.B.C<p>

* * *

><p>Maaf ya makin jelek aja T_T<p>

Kalo jelek bilang jelek ya….


End file.
